Uniforms
Overview In this Fanonverse, Ryder is a member of the PAW Patrol yet only for a short while as he soon finds himself moving away from the group. Yet before that, Ryder manages to create some quite high-tech uniforms for the pups to use that look nothing like the ones in the show. Original Show Characters General Uniforms These are the uniforms the group currently uses. Chase Police Chase wears a mostly dark grey vest with a belt and blue sleeves as well as a yellow ring at the edge of his sleeves. He wears a blue and dark grey police cap with his belt equipped with a pistol and walkie-talkie. His pup pack is dark blue with a police siren on either end and an antennae. Spy Chase's Spy Uniform includes a long sleeved vest painted purely dark grey with green cuffs at the edge of his sleeves. He wears four shoes fitted with suction cups for walking on walls which are coloured dark grey with blue highlights. He wears a dark grey helmet with dark green highlights. The helmet is fitted with infrared goggles as well as night vision goggles. Just like his police uniform, he wears a dark grey belt fitted with a walkie-talkie and his pup pack has an antennae sticking out of it. Marshall Fire Marshall's firefighter gear is purely red, orange and dark grey. He wears your usual firefighter hat which is painted red for the most part with a couple dark grey highlights and a flashlight. He bares a mostly dark grey long-sleeved vest with red highlights and a orange belt. EMT Marshall's EMT Uniform is red, white and dark grey. It starts off with a red and white baseball cap with a mostly red long-sleeved vest with white sleeves and a grey belt. Skye Skye wears a dark-pink long-sleeved vest with light pink highlights and a grey belt. She wears a dark pink headset fitted with light pink highlights, goggles and a microphone for contact. Rocky Rocky's uniform is mostly green, white and grey. He wears a mostly green and white baseball cap with a long-sleeved vest. Most of his uniform is green with grey shoulder pads and grey pants. Rubble Rubble is shown to wear a yellow construction hat alongside goggles to help out. He wears a yellow vest that can glow in the dark alongside casual jeans and a grey belt. Zuma Zuma's uniform is mainly orange and dark grey. His uniform consists of a orange helmet with a wire connected to 2 oxygen tanks on his pup pack. His uniform consists of an orange and dark grey waterproof vest fitted with long-sleeves and various tools to use if ever faced with exploring the ocean. Everest Everest's uniform mainly consists of a teal and yellow helmet fitted with goggles and the inside being filled with wool to keep her head from freezing off. She wears a teal, yellow and dark grey long sleeved vest fitted with a thin wool lining on the inside. Tracker Tracker wears a green cowboy hat with a green and dark grey short-sleeved uniform. His uniform is shown to be equipped with various tools and a radio antennae. Fanon Characters General Uniforms Sediment TBD Jane TBD Wing TBD Gigabyte TBD Mint TBD Penny TBD Hydrogen TBD Poem TBD Janet TBD Ari TBD Category:World